


Last Christmas

by londonnloverr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonnloverr/pseuds/londonnloverr





	

_I thought you were here to stay_

_How can love be for a day?_

_I thought you were someone special, gave you my heart_

**_[Last Christmas - Wham!]_ **

*******

_—Me gustas —le confesó bajo la tormenta de nieve que estaba azotando la capital. Era la primera vez que se había arriesgado a tanto y esperaba que el destinatario de esa confesión al menos la valorara. No creía que fuera a ser recíproco por lo que había evitado crearse falsas ilusiones._

_—Gracias. Es lo normal. Suelo gustarle a todo el mundo… —le respondió con un movimiento ascendente de hombros —Aunque también me gustas —agregó con una sonrisa de lado. Se acercó con cautela para besarlo con suavidad en los labios. Otabek no podía ser más feliz. Ese era el único regalo que necesitaba._

Había pasado su adolescencia viajando por distintos países, no había continente que no hubiera pisado y era por esa misma razón decidió no celebrar más ninguna festividad. Lo mareaban las distintas tradiciones, aunque en parte era lo que más disfrutaba de tanto viaje. Los intercambios culturales con sus colegas, las charlas extensas explicando cómo era vivir en tal lado y cómo se hacían las cosas allí.

Miró la fecha en su teléfono celular. Era Navidad en la mayoría de las ciudades alrededor del mundo, su madre había llamado para saludarlo horas antes y había un mensaje de texto que no se animaba a abrir. Era Navidad, también en Canadá. Sintió una punzada en su pecho al recordar los acontecimientos poco fortuitos del año anterior y descargó casi toda su bronca contra la pared que tenía a su lado haciendo que sus nudillos quedaran rojos y raspados. ¿Por qué era tan descarado? ¿Por qué se tomaba el atrevimiento de saludarlo justamente en esa fecha? Chasqueó la lengua mientras se dejaba caer de espalda en su cama.

Agradecía haber vuelto a Rusia tras el Grand Prix Final. Recordar el rostro del imbécil junto a su pareja hacía que volviera a subírsele la bilirrubina. Aún no lograba superar sus sentimientos, olvidar lo que había pasado y la manera en que había jugado con él. Cada vez que lo veía sonreír algo dentro suyo se terminaba de romper aunque sabía que estaba cayendo en sus redes otra vez, lo estaba enloqueciendo nuevamente. Se rió al recordar los tweets dónde se decía que él había salvado a Yuri Plisetsky de sus fans. Creía que había sido todo lo contrario: había sido Yuri el que lo había salvado. Desde el momento en que aceptó ser su amigo todo había cambiado por completo.

El estridente tono de llamada que había configurado lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Por inercia respondió sin mirar siquiera quién era la persona que buscaba comunicarse con él. La familiar voz de su amigo le robó una sonrisa. Se levantó de la cama con rapidez, tomó su chaqueta de cuero mientras seguía con la conversación y encaró hasta la puerta de su departamento. Lo había invitado a cenar como hacía casi todas las semanas. Estaba volviéndose una costumbre bastante agradable.

_—¿Novia? —le preguntó incrédulo mientras miraba a la joven de cabello oscuro que los analizaba desde lo lejos. Estaban parados debajo de un muérdago. Él sólo quería cumplir con la tradición y besarlo pero la bronca que estaba sintiendo tras ver como sus sentimientos eran pisoteados le impedía hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse después._

_—Si. Isabella. Ya te dije —le respondió quitándole importancia al asunto. Evitaba su mirada buscando las copas que tendría que llevar a la mesa. En noche buena, Otabek le había confesado lo que sentía pero al día siguiente, Jean-Jacques se había deshecho de sus sentimientos de la peor forma. Había invitado a almorzar con su familia tanto al kazajo como a esa joven que presentó como su novia._

_—Me dijiste que también te gustaba —murmuró apretando los dientes. Le dedicó una mirada que podría haberle cortado la yugular mientras pensaba detenidamente. ¿Acaso tan poco le importaba lo que él sentía? ¿No le había dicho que él también sentía lo mismo? ¿O había sido una mala pasada que le había jugado su mente?_

_—Sí, pero como persona, como amigo, como compañero… ¿Realmente pensaste que podrías gustarme como algo más? —se rió, dejándolo sólo con su miseria y su corazón roto._

Miraba el plato vacio donde habían estado sus piroshkis anteriormente como si tuviera todas las respuestas que buscaba. Sabía que Yuri lo estaría mirando pero no había forma de apartar la mirada y sabía que era momento de dejar el pasado justo como estaba, era tiempo de enfrentar el presente, el futuro y aceptar lo que la vida le deparara.

—¿Me escuchas? —le dijo el rubio cerca de su oído. Se sobresaltó al notar la cercanía del menor y se llevó una mano al pecho— Eres tan exagerado. ¿Te asusté? ¿Tan feo soy? —le dedicó una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente a su lado. Otabek lo miraba sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Perdón. Me perdí en mis pensamientos —le respondió. No quería dar demasiados detalles de los recuerdos que lo habían asaltado.

—Está nevando —le informó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía un niño que había recibido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños — y las calles están tapadas. Por completo… —apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano. Lo miraba fijamente. Quería saber que era lo que lo ponía tan melancólico. Otabek Altin no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser la persona más expresiva del planeta, sin embargo, esa noche su lenguaje corporal estaba informándole más de la cuenta.

No recibió respuesta alguna de su invitado, por lo que con un gruñido se levantó. Recogió los platos que aún estaban sobre el mantel para llevarlos a la cocina. Su abuelo estaba refregando con fuerza la olla donde había preparado el relleno, transpiraba demasiado aunque la calefacción estuviera a una temperatura relativamente baja y tarareaba una canción que él desconocía. Apoyó una de sus manos sobre el brazo que sostenía la esponja, le dedicó una sonrisa antes de decirle que él seguiría con la limpieza. Se apartó dándole el lugar a su nieto. Apoyó sus manos en esos hombros pequeños, haciéndole cosquillas. Antes de retirarse, besó su coronilla.

—Bueno, voy a aprovechar tu momento de solidaridad e iré a acostarme temprano… Dile a tu amigo que se puede quedar a dormir. No quiero que ande a estas horas por las calles como están. Podría pescar un resfriado —le murmuró desde el marco de la puerta— y desde ahora invítalo a pasar año nuevo y navidad con nosotros. Debe ser difícil para él estar lejos de su familia… —Yuri asintió con felicidad impregnada en su rostro y se avocó a su tarea con el mayor entusiasmo posible.

Otabek se percató de la ausencia de su amigo varios minutos después. Ya no estaba más el plato blanco, ni siquiera habían quedado los vasos. Sólo el mantel seguía donde había estado. Corrió la silla con un chirrido para luego tomarse el atrevimiento de irlo a buscar. No era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de los Plisetsky así que no le resultaría complicado indagar. Lo encontró secándose las manos en la remera negra que llevaba puesta. Lo observó desde la puerta sin hacer ruido. Era una escena digna de ver.

—Ey, despertaste —murmuró el ruso al notar la presencia de su invitado. Apagó la luz de la cocina y pasó entre el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre el cuerpo de Otabek y el marco de madera— Mi abuelo me dijo dos cosas: lo primero es que estás invitado a pasar año nuevo y luego navidad con nosotros, en trece días… Y segundo, que te quedes a dormir.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Yuri alzó sus hombros como si no le importaran en lo absoluto los motivos. Y en parte era verdad. No le importaba el por qué. Quería que se quedara esa noche con él, quería abrazarlo cuando cambiara el año, quería pasar navidad con él, darle un presente y contarle sobre Ded Moroz y su nieta. Le molestaba tanto sentirse así… Era demasiado duro estar enamorado del único amigo de verdad que había hecho en su vida, pero no podía luchar contra sus sentimientos. Tenía muchas dudas al respecto, sobre cómo actuar cuando él estaba cerca, pero eso era lo único que tenía en claro: amaba a ese idiota con el que pasaba las mejores tardes, que hacía los entrenamientos más amenos y que lo hacía reír como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Media hora más tarde, Otabek no paraba de hacerle preguntas. _¿Dónde voy a dormir? ¿Te molesta si duermo con jeans? ¿Seguro que puedo hacer esto?_ Lo ignoraba por completo mientras terminaba de acomodar la ropa de su cama. Era la primera vez que alguien ajeno a su familia se quedaría con él y no estaba seguro de cómo proceder. Buscó una frazada extra para colocar, el pijama que solía llevarse a las competiciones y huyó al baño, dejando al kazajo con la cabeza hecha un lío sentado en el borde del colchón.

La punzada familiar en su estómago lo asustaba. Estaba volviendo a sentir lo mismo que había experimentado el año anterior. Quería golpearse con algo fuerte, sacarse las ideas estúpidas que estaban formándose a cachetazos. Yura no le había respondido por lo que sacó sus propias conclusiones: era muy probable que compartieran cama. De imaginar la situación, su corazón le dio un brinco. Se quitó los mitones que aún llevaba puestos, descubrió que sus nudillos ahora llevaban un tono púrpura poco agradable. Los dejó junto a su sweater sobre una silla que encontró. Debajo de esta colocó sus botas. Aún se debatía si debía quitarse los jeans o no cuando lo vio entrar. Tuvo que frenar el impulso salvaje que se había adueñado de su cuerpo. Quería abrazarlo fuerte, besarlo, acariciarlo, sentir el aroma de su cabello… Una parte de su consciencia le gritaba _No cometas dos veces el mismo error_ pero la otra parte le susurraba _él es diferente_ , convirtiendo así sus pensamientos en un nudo más difícil que desatar que el de los auriculares que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¿Aún estás vestido? Pensé que ya dormirías —le dijo tras cerrar la puerta con su pie. Llevaba en sus brazos la ropa que había vestido durante el día, la cual dejó tirada en un rincón. Corrió las sábanas para esconderse debajo de ellas cubriéndose hasta el cuello. Miraba fijamente al kazajo que aún estaba congelado en la misma posición— ¿Piensas venir? ¿Vas a dormir o no? —se rió al hacerle burla. Le encantaba molestarlo con esa muletilla tan común en él. Escondía de la mejor manera su nerviosismo y estaba orgullo de si mismo.

—Eh, si, voy —respondió tartamudeando.

—Sácate los pantalones. Por favor, no se te va a caer el pene por dormir en bóxers junto a mí —protestó. Otabek no quería interpretar eso como una provocación pero su costado sensible le decía que efectivamente era una provocación y que a Yuri Plisetsky le pasaba exactamente lo mismo que a él. Cumplió con lo que le había indicado quedándose sólo con su camiseta blanca y los bóxers negros que llevaba. Se ubicó al lado del chico, manteniendo sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse rozando accidentalmente el pequeño y delicado cuerpo del dueño de casa.

Su garganta se secó por completo al notar cómo se removía a su lado, buscando la manera de ubicarse debajo de su brazo derecho. Impulsivamente lo ayudó. Su corazón latía tan rápido que creyó que se saldría de su cavidad torácica. Lo miró de reojo mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. Estaban tan cerca que podría morirse. Le generaba tanta desesperación, angustia y desolación… ¿Qué pasaría si nuevamente estaba confundiendo sus actitudes?

—Eres cómodo, Beka —susurró. Se durmió a los pocos minutos. El silencio en la habitación hacía que el kazajo no dejara de darle vueltas a lo que estaba sucediendo. Recordó con una sonrisa la invitación para pasar las fiestas con ellos. Trató de sacarse de la cabeza todos los pensamientos que pudieran provocarle insomnio, le dio un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza e inspiró el aroma de sus cabellos sedosos. Ese olor a manzanas verdes que emanaba le sirvió de somnífero por lo que no tardó en imitarlo, quedando dormido rápidamente.

El último pensamiento de Beka antes de dormir, fue que tal vez ese año en navidad le diera su corazón a alguien especial para ahorrarse el sufrimiento. Y que ya había encontrado quién era ese alguien. Era por eso que tuvo una sonrisa cargada de esperanza pintada en el rostro durante toda la noche…


End file.
